Fall of the Government
|forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1=Bill Clinton |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |civilian=}} The Fall of the Government refers to Mr. Stupid NoHead's coup of the major governments in 1995, during the height of the First NoHead War. The coup was preceded by the NoHeads using mind control to gain servants high up in the government, including Aurora Black, the head of the Department of Law Enforcement as well as the Mayor of New York City. They eventually managed to get enough people in place to assassinate President Bill Clinton, and to install Aurora Black in his place as NoHead's puppet. Over the course of the next year, the government carried out many atrocities in line with NoHead ideology, notably imprisoning innocent Fobble-borns in Beta Prison. After the Battle of Superhero University in 2007, which resulted in NoHead's retreat due to Sheriff Bladepoint, the government was taken back and later reformed. Prelude Ever since the declaration of open warfare, the situation in the world was not very good. There were continued deaths all over the country, and the NoHeads were ascending in strength. In the summer of 1994, Mr. Stupid NoHead and his followers plotted to overthrow the government. NoHead had his servants use mind control to gain servants in high places within the government. The coup In 1995, the NoHeads put their plan into action. Bill Clinton was interrogated for the whereabouts of Sheriff Bladepoint, but refused to give in; he was brutally tortured and murdered. Black was installed in his place as Mr. Stupid NoHead's puppet. The coup was "swift and quiet" and virtually silent, and many members of the public were unaware of the take-over. This was to ensure the community was suppressed with confusion and distrust, as if Mr. Stupid NoHead had declared himself President outright, it might have induced open rebellion. The official version of what happened was that Clinton has resigned as President. The coup also resulted in Mr. Stupid NoHead taking control of the newspaper Perpetual Seer, allowing him to control the information given to the public. With this new tool he spread propaganda against Sheriff Bladepoint, Fobble-borns, and allies of the Grand Army. This was disguised as the government's new policy. Aftermath The government under Mr. Stupid NoHead made a great many sweeping changes in line with NoHead ideology. It was claimed by the Perpetual Seer and by government-printed propaganda, that mutantry could only be inherited, meaning that Fobble-borns must have stolen it from "real" mutants. The government used this excuse to force Fobble-borns to register with the courts, which convicted them of theft and sentenced them to Beta Prison. Attendance at Superhero School became mandatory and blood status had to be proven for all students, enabling the NoHeads to weed out Fobble-born children. Mrs. Twisted NoHead was appointed the new principal of Superhero School and Mr. and Mrs. Eradicating NoHead were made the new professors of Computer Technology and Defense Against Darkness, respectively. The latter essentially became Darkness, and the former nothing but hateful propaganda against Fobbles and Fobble-borns. Under these circumstances, Roan Kendels and Leslie Amadeus created Roan's Resistance to defy the professors. They would go on to continue their work in Superhero University, which had been affected in a similar manner. These triumphs led to the creation of the NoHead Empire, which was officially created once all resistance was apparently destroyed. The Police Grand Army survivors continued to lead an underground resistance effort, broadcasting messages of truth and hope and protecting Fobbles. Appearances * *''Dark Empire'' Notes and references Category:Events during the First NoHead War Category:U.S. Government